


Through The Night

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hotels, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After they miss a portal back to the Institute, Alec and Jace are forced to spend the night in a mundane hotel. And as there is only one bed, they have to deal with the forced - but welcomed - proximity and what it leads to. But in the end, both are very happy with the outcome.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Jalec prompt challenge: beds & blankets - finally an excuse to write "There was only one bed!"
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for betaing this story 💙

“What?” Jace dragged his eyes off Alec who leaned against a wall, waiting patiently for him to return.

“Twin or double?” The hotel clerk repeated boredly. 

With a last glance towards Alec, Jace made up his mind. “Double.” 

They had been on a mission and had spent hours in the cold, nearly dying when way more demons than predicted had attacked them. Something with their portal back home had gone wrong, so they were forced to spend the night in a hotel.

* * *

“Oh.” Alec tensed when stepping into the small room, eyeing the bed nervously. It looked comfortable and huge enough to accommodate the two of them, but still.  _ There was only one bed.  _

“They had only doubles left. And our money didn’t allow for two rooms,” Jace lied smoothly, throwing himself on the bed and jumping up and down exploratorily. “Is that a problem?” Jace grinned up at Alec, smiling at the blush his teasing wink got him. 

Seeing Alec nearly die today had helped him make up his mind. He had known for a while that his feelings had changed from being strictly parabataily to more, but so far he hadn’t dared to act on it. But he just couldn’t pretend any longer that he didn’t want Alec in so many other ways than he already had him. And he was rather sure that Alec felt the same.

“I… I can-” Alec eyed the floor but was promptly interrupted by Jace.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alec. We’re both freezing and this room isn’t exactly warm either. Besides, there’s only one blanket, and we’ve shared beds before. Or is there a problem I’m not aware of?” 

Alec’s blush deepened but he shook his head. Of course they had shared beds before. In their teens. And at least Alec knew why he had stopped. Not because he hadn’t liked sharing beds, but because he had liked it a little too much. A lot too much, actually.

He swallowed but he just followed Jace’s lead and stripped out of his gear, leaving his shirt on.  _ Of course  _ Jace slept topless, despite the chilly air. 

Alec bit his lip to hide the moan when he slipped under the cover next to Jace. Suddenly surrounded by warmth - and Jace - he realized how cold he had been. He started to shiver slightly.

“You’re cold,” Jace whispered in a very husky voice and without hesitation he slung his arms around Alec to pull him close. “Let me warm you up.” 

Jace’s soft voice and his hands rubbing over his skin did things to Alec he hadn’t known possible. As if he was still the horny teen, he felt his blood rushing south. He groaned inwardly. 

Jace smiled when he felt Alec’s skin getting warmer under his touch. He loved how Alec felt in his arms. Soft. Right. His. He loved the way he could bury his nose in Alec's nape and just inhale his scent. He didn’t really know what made him do it, but he had always been more a man of action than of words. He pulled Alec just a little closer until his back rested snuggly against his chest, pressing soft kisses to Alec’s nape and starting to grind his already half hard cock against Alec’s ass.

Alec froze. Without thinking, he jumped off the bed, raced to the bathroom, slammed the door shut. Had this just happened? What did it mean? He really shouldn’t freak out now. He was so freaking out.

“Alec?” Jace’s unsure voice rang through the door. “Alec, please! Open the door. I’m sorry! We can talk about it! Please Alec, just let me in!”

But Alec couldn’t open the door, the evidence of his arousal was still too visible. He was still too frozen. He heard Jace’s pleading, but his mind didn’t register his words. It must have been a mistake. Jace had accidentally kissed him. And pressed his erection against his ass. When he realized how ridiculous he sounded, Alec sighed in frustration at his own inability. 

He yanked the door open - to find the room empty. Jace was gone. A note was left on the pillow.  _ I’m sorry, Alec, I misjudged the situation. I’ll find myself another place to stay for the night. Jace _

* * *

Alec stepped into the hotel bar, his eyes searching the room. Relief flooded him when he found Jace sitting on the bar. A guy with broad shoulders and huge arms was sitting next to him. And though Alec was not experienced in this field, it was clear that he was flirting with Jace. And Jace  _ allowed  _ it. 

Alec gritted his teeth and stepped towards them, broadening his own shoulders, flexing his biceps. 

Jace turned slightly and looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. The man followed his movement and watched Alec with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“Hi, I-”

But Alec didn’t let him finish. “You. You need to leave. Now.”

Though the man was more muscular than Alec and even taller, he recognized something in Alec’s eyes. Alec was a warrior. A killer. Two things the man wasn’t. The challenge the man met made him shrug and retreat.

Jace had turned fully to Alec now, a small pleased smile tugging on his lips. He let his legs fall open and Alec took the invitation.

“I freaked.” 

“You clearly did.” Jace hooked his fingers in Alec’s belt loops and drew him closer until their faces nearly touched. “But you’re not any longer?” 

Alec shook his head. “You know, I have a room with a huge bed. Too huge to spend the night alone.” 

Jace smirked. “Alexander Lightwood, are you hitting on me?”

Alec grinned back. “Yes.”

And with a certainty, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Alec leaned in to kiss Jace. Not bothering that they were being watched. Not bothering that he had no idea what he was doing as it was his first. Just caring that he was finally kissing Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved - thanks for leaving them 💙


End file.
